


Snowy Mornings

by killjys



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjys/pseuds/killjys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's shorter than what I wrote last time, but I thought it was kinda cute...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snowy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> It's shorter than what I wrote last time, but I thought it was kinda cute...

                "Alex, wake up!!!!" Jack yells as he’s jumping up and down on my bed. Jack’s staying over at my house for the weekend, so we had to share beds because my mom didn’t want him to sleep on the floor.                

               “Mmmm…what is it, Jack?” I breathe, opening my eyes to see his hair swept across his face. He’s cute, I think. I’m not very sure if I like my friend or not, because he’s probably not even interested and stuff and wow this is so cliche I might as well just tell him now and wait for my kiss.

              “IT SNOWING!!!” he screams in joy, I smile as I sit up in my bed and look out the window. There’s a really pretty blanket of white covering the ground and more flakes are falling from above.

             “Sit with me, yo,” I say, trying to keep my cool (which I don’t have) and asking him to be cute with me (which I think I’m not), “I don’t think my mom will call us down for breakfast anytime soon.” Jack nods and slides back into my bed and sits next to me. I linger my hand on top of his as if it were an accident and my smile grows a bit bigger. We sat there for a couple of minutes until Jack pulled away to scratch his head, but his hand never came back. My smile dropped a bit and it was silent, it was just us looking outside the window, watching more snow fall on snow, which was nice, but nicer with Jack here. I get up to use the bathroom and I hear a quiet ‘no.’

             “What’s that?” I ask, breaking the overall silence, as I turn to face Jack. “What’s what?” he asks. I roll my eyes and sigh. “What was that noise? It sounded like a ‘no.’” Jack turns a bit red and shrugs.

             “I dunno. A ghost?”

              “Jack, for real?”

              “Yeah,” he replies with a grin on his face, “I’m trying to protect you, Alex.” I smile at his stupid cute face, and I crawl back into bed with him. I seriously just picked Jack over my morning piss. I put my hand in the same place as before, hoping he’d put his hand on top of mine.

             “So, Ghostbuster Jack, are you scared?” I ask, trying to get it out of him.

             “Pffft, I ain’t afraid of no ghost.” My laughter fills the room, even though I knew he was going to say it. He giggles along, only making my smile even harder, it feels like my face is gonna fall off. I move my hand closer to his. He doesn’t seem to notice, so I move it a bit closer until his fingertips were touching mine.

             “Do you like anybody?” I ask before thinking about. I regret immediately and quickly dropped a quiet ‘don’t,’ Jack didn’t hear me.

             “Uh…yeah,” he answers, as if it were obvious, “you?”

             “Yeah,” I answer almost immediately, a smile slowly forming on my lips.

             “Cool, who is it?” he asks me with the most nonchalant face I’ve seen him wear.

             “Uh…don't ask, don’t tell?” I say nervously, shrugging my shoulders.

             “Aw, c’mon,” he says, “it can be that bad…who’s the lucky lady.”

             “Uh…it’s not….”

             “Oh…okay…who is it then?”

             “Someone.” “Obviously, but who?”

             “It’s…can’t I describe him instead?” I ask in frustration. I don’t want him to find out. He will, but still.

             “Fine, okay, whatever.”

             “Uh-I-okay, he has brown eyes…black hair, he’s lanky…and I guess he’s funny, I don’t know, he’s fucking weird…” I’m smiling while saying this, and he looks at me. He’s thinking. It’s like he’s trying to look for the answers in my eyes. Then he points. At himself.

            “Dude, is it me?” he asks, his eyebrows furrowed as he smiles.

           “Why are you smiling?”

           “Cause it’s me you like.” My mouth is slightly open from shock, and I try looking for something to say, but the only thing that comes out is ‘I, uh, I, ok, I’m.’

           “It’s me isn’t it?”he says with a smirk. I nod. He knows. And he’s smiling?

          “But…why are you…smiling about this? Isn’t this weird?”

           “Nah, I like you too.” he says with a shrug.

           “Can we do the thing?”

           “Dude, please.” My mind is spinning and my face hurts from smiling so much. I lean closer to his face and I close my eyes. Everything is so oblivious to me and his lips his mine, I’m smiling so damn much I couldn’t even keep my lips on his.

          “ALEX! JACK!” my mother calls from downstairs. We pull away quickly, startled by the disturbance, heads snapping to the door. No one. We look back at each other then laugh.


End file.
